


【高文咕哒/兰咕哒】又一辆3p车

by 我凭本事坠的机 (notyetabard)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyetabard/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E5%87%AD%E6%9C%AC%E4%BA%8B%E5%9D%A0%E7%9A%84%E6%9C%BA
Summary: #高文/兰斯洛特/咕哒#Rape/Non-con 强奸预警#都是为艹而艹没有感情的工具人
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gawain | Saber, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber
Kudos: 11





	【高文咕哒/兰咕哒】又一辆3p车

亲昵的游戏，在男友保证不会有逾越之举后，立香很安心地坐在他的膝上。

腿合不拢，若有若无地蹭在他腰间，短裙下的柔软隔着薄薄的布料紧贴在大腿上，结实的肌肉随着动作不时摩擦过底部最敏感的部位。

这是他们最靠近的一次，她过膝长袜上露出的一小段白色肌肤蹭在他黑色的裤装面料上显得格外扎眼，但高文的手老实地按在她腰后最安全地地方，既不向前也不向下，另一只手则扶着她的面颊，让他能换一个角度继续加深亲吻。

她男友是位绅士，立香想，不像班里其他从交往起就算计好上床的日子、一碰女孩子脑子里就只剩下抽插行为的男生们。不过她男友已经是大学生了，不像高中的什么都不会的毛小子。他会讨你欢心，会向你诉说衷情，会倾听你的烦恼，最重要的，他把你当成年女性一样尊重。当立香说不要、没准备好，他就老老实实地用亲吻向她索取爱意，浪漫得像童话里。

立香心有愧疚。就像她现在无意间蹭到她男友腿间的硬物。做爱不是什么大不了的事，但仅仅是出于对初次性事的恐惧，她就让他这么忍着，隔靴搔痒地与她亲热，她确实太过自私了一点。

可她又享受这种男友对她的宠溺迁就，他可怜兮兮的节制和接吻时偶尔难耐的喘息都满足了一个高中女孩会有的小小虚荣心。他是如此完美，英俊又性感，他可以得到任何他想要的女孩，却偏偏为了她压抑自己。

当被亲密地搂着倒在床上时，立香也是这么愧疚。她的男友比她大几岁，对她却总有种撒娇似的亲昵，当那双蓝眼睛看着她时，好像他的喜怒哀乐、所有命运，都只取决于她的一个眼神，让她根本无法拒绝。

那天下午阳光透过窗棂，将那双眸子照出一点绿色，她第一次这么近看它，感到有些奇异。高文小心地不让他的重量压到她，但他们体格的差距仍然让立香觉得她被他的怀抱牢牢包围着，铺天盖地无处可逃。高文没有放开她，此刻她仍躺在他圈起的手臂中。手臂圈在腰间，让她整个人微微弓起，每一次呼吸都会让耸起的胸脯贴向对方的胸膛，像一种下流的挑逗，尽管她无意为之。

他的勃起就抵在她一条腿的根部，将将错开百褶裙的阻隔，将一片灼热印在柔嫩的肌肤上。那片肌肤不太常被触碰，她有些难耐地想要蜷起腿，但整个人被强势的怀抱牢牢固定，身体密切贴合，实在避不开那个部位，最后只能徒劳地动了动，让大腿最柔嫩的部位又蹭了蹭那段坚硬。

“ 是压得难受吗？ ”

高文将她的注意力拉了回来，她摇了摇头。仰躺在一个男人身下，是从未有过的亲密姿势，她压抑住本能的恐惧和抵触，让自己完全信任高文。而他也并没有进一步举动，像往常一样，用一个吻来填满他和她的渴望。但这个姿势已经太过暧昧、太过接近底线了，他的气息、他的怀抱、他的体温，她无助地将手搭上他宽阔的背，发出一点呻吟声想要让他停下。这是对他们两个人的折磨，在她意识到之前，她已不由自主地微微磨蹭起与她相抵的硬物，而它仿佛也变得更不容忽视了一些。他们两个人不应该在这么危险的边界徘徊，他怀抱的热度已经让她感到害怕起来。

“ 怎么了？ ”

“…… 太热了，放开。 ”

高文看着少女赤红的脸，撑起一只手，帮她把制服的针织开衫脱了，留下一件衬衫。

少女气喘吁吁，脸色绯红，脱力一样地躺在床上。

“ 这样好些吗？ ” 男人撑在她上方，居高临下地问。

立香是不想继续了，但不知怎么开口。她在亲热上完全没有经验，但往常她一有叫停的意思，高文马上就能懂的。

也可能是他想继续和她厮磨一会儿，他们一周没见了。念及此处，立香轻轻嗯了一声。

高文俯下身，在她滚烫的脸颊上亲了一口，接着轻轻撬开两片薄唇，缠着她再次和他厮磨起来。

“ 嗯 ……” ，没过多久，她热得不行，转过脸逃开他的吻喘息，伸出手扯开打好的领结扔到一边，感觉每次呼吸都像着火。

高文轻轻含住暴露在眼前的耳垂，逼得身下人又是一震，腿再一次无助地磨蹭过他的腰身。

这次那个硬物退后避开了，立香感到下身不再被紧紧压住，多出的空间让她感受到一些久违的自由，也知道自己下半身的场面细究不得 —— 短裙应该完全被蹭了上去，根本起不到什么遮掩作用 —— 幸好高文专注着吻她，没有往下看。

她努力伸手，想把裙摆拨下去，却撞到了男友的手，于是被高文握住，扣到了脑袋上方，和另一只手一起。

紧接着，她感到下半身一阵凉意，彻底毫无遮挡了。

发生了什么，立香并没有反应过来。

很快，那一直抵在她大腿根的硬物，这次抵在了她湿漉漉的入口 —— 没有任何阻隔。

“ 等等，不要 ……”

高文没有听。他的阴茎挤开狭窄的入口，刚往里送了一点就遇到了阻碍。对于毫无经验的东方人来说，他根本不是可以轻易容纳的尺寸。

立香彻底慌了，挣扎着向上蜷缩，喊着不要。

高文用吻封住她的叫喊，一只手扣住瘦削的肩，继续往里送。

疼 …… 非常疼 ……

一边是难捱的热度，一边是缠绵的吻，一边是最私密的部位被撑开的疼痛。

有一瞬间立香甚至忘记了抵抗，疼痛占据了所有意识，她不得不调动所有精神来应对，于是体内被一寸寸入侵的感受更加鲜明地传递了上来，无论她如何挣扎都无法阻止它进到更深处。她体内的每一次抗拒都只是让肉壁再吮吸一次那巨物，更多分泌的体液被挤压出来，从穴口留下。

“ 不要，出去 ……”

高文放开钳制她的手，将她重新搂入怀里，轻轻吻着，像以前任何一次一样温柔甜蜜。她的男友总是这样，怀抱永远无法撼动，但吻一直都很温柔，每次他都将她圈在怀里无处可逃，逼她和他说话，逼她承认喜欢他。

他们也不是没有情难自已的时刻。那次他从背后圈住她，将她困在自己和书架之间，垂着头用比平时更沙哑的嗓音喊她 “ 立香 ” 。她吓得不知所措，维持从书架取书的动作一动也不敢不动，感到他的手掠过自己衬衫的扣子，一路向下，轻轻扣在她腰间的裙沿上。不知经过了多少次呼吸，他什么也没做，在她发间轻轻一吻，覆上她的手替她将书抽了出来。

“ 我不要继续了， ” 这次是她泛着泪光恳求他， “ 你出去 ……”

她承受不了那根巨物，更无法想象它在她体内动作。她只想让高文退出去，让他知道她疼得快哭了，想他向往常一样好好安慰她，心疼地道歉，然后花很多时间来取得她的原谅。

“ 受不了了吗？ ” 他轻轻地、温柔地问，替她拨开额前一缕碎发。

“ 不行，我不要 ……”

“ 那就吃这一些好不好？ ”

“ 嗯嗯不好 ……”

“ 疼？ ”

她大口呼着气，知道身体在适应入侵的巨物，内壁被撑开的痛苦正缓和下来，她能渐渐适应，只要 ……

“ 啊！哈 …… 嗯不要 ……” 那根硬物开始抽动起来。

立香彻底绝望了。

高文的动作很克制，可少女依旧被顶弄得起起伏伏，无力地带着哭腔呻吟出声。

“ 不要，嗯 …… 啊，不 …… 呜呜 ……”

觉得她真的快哭了，高文停下动作，抵着她的额头， “ 是不是很疼？再慢一点好不好？ ”

立香抽噎着，只是大口喘气，没有回答。

她不知道高文只送进去一半不到，抽插的也只有那一点，怕她真的承受不了，就没有打算让她全吃进去。高文让她含着那一段不动，等女孩气息平稳下来，尝试着将将剩下的继续送进去。

“ 不 …… 啊 ……” ，立香顿时仰起头，张着嘴却发不出声音，手指抠住男人的衣服，等它顶到头了，难受得一阵颤栗，才叫出声来。

她从未想过接受高文的东西是这样的，头脑只剩下一片空白，浑身的感知只剩下那根异物和它的动作，它每动一次她就要难过地呻吟一次，其他的一切都无暇顾及了。

高文看着她涣散的目光，伸手解开她衬衫的扣子。

脱开内衣的束缚，少女柔软丰满的胸部暴露出来，立香感到凉意，下意识地低头去看。这时凉意被温暖取代，男人宽大的手掌覆盖住它，鲜红的乳尖夹在两指中间轻轻挤弄，酥麻的快感传来，立香呻吟出声。

她想不起要不要阻止这个男人继续玩自己的胸部，他的阴茎还在自己体内。她只能可怜兮兮地看高文抚弄她的乳房，看他俯身衔住那颗挺立的乳头，轻咬便让她 “ 啊 ” 地呼出声。

高文轻笑了一声，换另一边逗弄，这一边则用手指来照顾。

立香伸手推他的肩，没有推动分毫，倒像提醒了他，埋在她下身的阴茎慢慢地退出来，又深深地送进去。

高文以一种尽量让她适应的节奏带着她适应那根东西，让她不再对它一味地恐惧。她能感到自己湿得一塌糊涂，让那根阴茎能一口气进到深处，来回碾弄她的穴肉。

这种稳定、缓慢的速度终于让她平静下来。她眼前，男友还像以前一样细密周到地关注着她，用轻吻安抚着她，但在下面，她从未开拓过的小穴正在湿漉漉地吞吐男友巨大的阴茎，交合处细微的水声证明了避无可避的色情意味。

他们做了。不管她愿不愿意，高文都会把她按在这里，操到他满意为止。

“ 高文 ……”

“ 嗯？ ”

他缓慢抽插的动作让她禁不住随着发出轻轻呻吟。知道她可以承受了，他的动作开始用力起来。

“…… 嗯 …… 你 …… 不要射在里面好不好？ ”

她的男友低下头看她，蓝色眸子里是一片让人沉溺的海， “ 嗯？不想要我的孩子？ ”

她无力地攀住男友的背，衣物已经完全被解开，雪白的乳房毫无遮拦地挺立在空中，随着动作来回摇晃。

“ 唔 …… 不 …… 啊 ……”

立香觉得身上细细密密地结了一层汗，不知是疼还是别的。她已经顾不上让高文停下了，而是配合着他的动作调整呼吸。

高文起身脱下上身的义务，握住少女的腿分开压向两侧，冷不防顶到更深处，少女一声惨叫。

他自觉地轻柔下来，一点一点把自己更深地喂进早已撑满的部位。

她慌乱中想要抓他的衣服，只摸到一片赤裸、带汗的肌肤。壮实的肌肉和男性气息一起压过来，她不知手该放在哪里，最后只能松松地环在男人颈后。

余光里看见自己大腿被压住，小腿无力地支在半空，她想到了自己被打开成怎样羞耻的姿势，只为了毫无保留地吞吐男友的性器。

高文注意到了她的目光， “ 很好看，你现在的样子。 ”

立香不再抵抗了，在进入时会发出好听的鼻音，于是高文放下克制，结合处撞出啪啪的声响。

少女乖巧地任他抱着，在做得狠了的时候才微弱地求他， “ 轻一 …… 轻一点 …… 啊 ……”

高文说好，立香说轻一点就轻一点。

但到底没有听她的，而是按他自己的节奏，时轻时重，深深浅浅地喂她。

他的性器裹满了他们的体液，硬得可怕，贴着内壁找敏感点，找到了抵着它毫不留情地抽插。

“ 不要 …… 啊啊不要 ……” 痉挛的小穴让立香想起了另一件事， “ 不行，不要射在 ……”

高文没有回答，她不知道他是答应了还是没有。除了这一件事，他平时对她几乎有求必应，现在做都做了，只是最后射在外面而已，高文总不会连这个都要不答应她。

男人更加快速地抽插起来，她惊慌地等他最后退出的动作，可最终性器还是挺在了她体内。高文没有继续抽动，立香意识到刚发生了什么。

他的精液深深地浇在了她的体内。

她开始哭起来。

“ 怎么了？ ” 男友凑过来，轻声安慰她， “ 嗯？ ”

她觉得太委屈，不管是被迫接受的性器也好，现在灌满她体内的精液也好，都已经发生了，再怎样也无法改变了。

女孩实实在在地哭了。她感到高文一边轻声安慰她，一边退出她的身体。她的穴口无力地收缩着，液体控制不住往外留下。

她听见电梯 “ 叮 ” 地一声。

门口走来一个身影，毫不介意地靠近端详着满脸泪痕正努力止住抽噎的女孩，一边脱下外套， “ 她怎么哭了？ ”

高文愣了一下没有答话。

兰斯洛特用手指擦去女孩脸上的泪痕，凑近问， “ 怎么了？ ”

“ 会 …… 怀孕。 ”

“ 没有戴套做了？ ”

立香不认识他。她毫无抵抗力地被男友压在身下强行做了一次，此刻正以最不堪的姿态暴露在这个英俊的陌生男人眼里。但他如此自然、关切，居然并未加剧她的恐慌。

她呆愣着点点头，任高文替她整理前胸的衣服。

“ 高文去拿事后的紧急避孕药来吧。 ”

男友终于抬起头， “ 现在？ ”

紫色头发的男人没有说话，只是看着他。

“ 好吧好吧，我让他们送过来。 ”

“ 不用，你去找他要更快。 ”

“ 是吗 …… ，好吧。你替我照 ……”

“ 抱歉，我得去洗个澡。 ”

很明显地立香刚上大学的男友命令不了这个看起来已经上班了的男人，他放下这句话就往浴室走去了。

“ 放心， ” 高文蹲到床边， “ 我不在兰斯洛特不会动你。别难过了，等我回来，嗯？ ”

说完他随手拿起一件外套就出门了。

没有人来管此刻衣衫不整地倒在床上的她。

下体没有被清理过，被直接套上内裤，黏腻得难受。这种触感和体内越来越清晰的疼痛都提醒着她刚才发生的性事。

意志早已瓦解，幻想被打破，无论她怎样哀求、怎样拒绝，都没有逃过被玩弄侵犯，被灌满精液，最后像用过的抹布一样被丢弃在这里的结局。

所以，得离开这些人，现在。

立香挣扎着起身，忍着不适下床，拎着鞋无声地走到浴室附近，确认了水声还没停下，就快步走向门口。

随着门轻轻被关上，她终于松了一口气，穿上鞋失神地走去电梯间。 22 楼的电梯正在下行，她在 15 楼，很快她就能离开这里，也离开今天发生的这些事。

她不知道要怎么再面对男友了，这是她第一次对凌驾于她之上的男性力量感到如此害怕，只要高文想，她没有一丝反抗的余地，那么以后，他还会这么对她吗？可也许她也有错，太过任性从不考虑对方的心情，总是无止尽地索取却要求他忍耐。他们在一起那么久了，高文那么好，他看着她的眼神任何人都无法拒绝，也许今天只是个意外 ……

“ 叮 ” 地一声，电梯门开了。

温暖的光线照过来，里面的人也跟着走出来。高文看见她时惊讶了片刻，随即举起手上装药的纸袋子， “ 你简直不敢相信，各种各样，应有尽有。我全要过来了。 ”

电梯门在他身后关闭了。

她被揽着腰自然地带向才刚离开房间， “ 你怎么出来了？ ” 他低头在她发间一吻，暗示性地搂得紧了一些， “ 不难受了吗？ ”

“ 你不是去 ……”

“ 我去找医生了， ” 他打开门， “ 他就住这栋楼楼上，很方便不是吗？ ”

兰斯洛特已经洗完出来了，紫色的头发湿漉漉的，看见他们后便放下了手机， “ 啊，我还以为 …… 你的状况不太好，我本想让楼下替你找辆车。 ”

那应该确实是打给楼下的，但是不是真的为了送她呢。

这个比高文看起来年长一些的英俊男人相当自然地走过来，立香莫名地感到害怕，向后微微退了一些，就撞上了高文的胸膛。身后的男友伸出一只手环住她，一种难以判断是保护还是禁锢的姿势。

“ 虽然说没抱太大的希望， ” 兰斯洛特看着那双手，不知在想什么， “ 但你不会体贴到连避孕套也一起带下来了吧？ ”

高文直接把纸袋扔了过去。

兰斯洛特接住后打开，几乎没忍住笑， “ 刮目相看。 ”

“ 这句你应该送给楼上那位。 ”

“ 我确实是说给他的，不然指望你吗？ ”

“ 你们这些人呐。 ”

“ 我们？你哪里来的立场和我们划清界限呢。啊，不过确实，我们可不是让女孩子在床上因为委屈而哭的人。 ”

“ 可是她哭起来实在是 ……” 按在腰间的手若有若无地擦过胸侧，少女敏感的身体立时瑟缩了一下。

“ 让人想要做得更过分一些吗？可你也不能用这种事欺负人家。 ” 兰斯洛特仿佛没有看到，从纸袋里取出一盒药，转身走开。

“ 高文，让我回去吧。 ”

“ 嗯？以这样的状态吗？ ”

手按上胸部揉捏起来，她下意识地呻吟出声。

“ 不要了，让我回去好不好？ ”

他的怀抱温暖又坚固，她无处可躲，只能任由他玩弄。

“ 才拿了药回来，立香又不要了吗？ ”

他的声音低沉柔软，带着立香熟悉的撒娇式的委屈，可手却直接解开了她胸前衬衣的扣子，伸进胸罩里直接握住胸部。两只手都被圈在了他的怀抱里，她试着扭动挣扎，但根本无法抵抗。

“ 嗯？你是怕他看到吗？ ” 乳尖被恶意地打着圈玩弄，从未经过这样的抚慰的身体很快热了起来，她只能摇头，咬着唇不让自己漏出呻吟。

“ 不怕吗？还是你希望他看着我弄你？ ”

“ 不 …… 放开，求你 ……”

她不知道紫发男人会不会回来，也不清楚高文在另一个男人还在屋里的时候这么对她是不是一个玩笑。她开始使劲挣扎，可完全没有脱离的希望，高文轻而易举地控制住她，等到她用光了力气终于安静下来，继续手上的动作， “ 好了好了，别怕。 ”

“ 你就这么忍不住吗？ ” 离开的男人去而复返，带着一片药和一杯水。

衣襟还是开着的，内衣没有松开，但却将胸部包裹出非常漂亮的弧度。手被拦腰的怀抱固定，只剩胸部呼之欲出地挺立，几乎是一种引诱的姿态。

兰斯洛特伸出手，将掌心的药送到立香唇边。

无法抵抗，无法伸手拿取，只能像宠物一样用舌尖舔过掌心，将小药片衔起来，之后一杯水递过来，又只能就着对方的手喝水将药片吞下。

“ 好了，这下放心一些了吗？ ”

她点点头，无法确定这个男人的用意，反射性地说了 “ 谢谢 ” 。

对方带着笑意坐进一旁沙发里， “ 要我看着吗？ ”

“ 你在问我还是她？ ”

“ 谁在意你怎么想啊？ ”

“ 不要 ……”

“ 嗯？ ” 裙子被掀起一角，手指不客气地挤入进去，在湿热的甬道内转了一圈， “ 可是下面已经这么湿了？ ”

“ 不是！不要！ ”

” 看着就够了吗？还是立香还想要试一试他的？ “

“ 不要 …… 嗯 ……” 手指在敏感点用力一按，内壁无意识地收缩，更多液体被分泌出来。

想要逃开，想要用什么东西遮住自己，不想让沙发上的男人看见自己下身含着男友的手指的样子。可看见那个人的目光，又忍不住更紧地吸住那根手指，被它带出更多液体。

“ 光是被看着就已经这么大反应了吗，还是，你在想象这是其他东西？ ”

立香努力转过头，想要哀求男友放过她，却只换来手指更肆虐的蹂躏。她闭上眼将额头抵在高文的手臂上，想要逃避这个画面，一边死死忍着不出声。

身体里的手指却退了出去。下一刻，她被抱了起来，扔在了沙发上的男人身上。

萦绕过来的是很淡的陌生男性气息，手下意识地撑在了肩头和胸口，刚洗完澡的身体带着微热的体温。

男人扶着她的腰， “ 你是真的想让她和我做吗？ ”

“ 你什么时候这么纯情了？我要怀疑以前和我一起的不是你了。而且， ” 少女的手被拉过去，按在眼前男人胀起的胯间， “ 不要跟我说你不想。 ”

尽管不是第一次做了，但第一次摸到男性的性器，居然不是男友的。那个陌生的事物在隔着面料抵着她的掌心。害怕刺激到它，她一动也不敢动，却感到掌下的东西更大了。

高文的手放开了，换成兰斯洛特握住她的手腕，但他没有继续控制它，而是顺着向上抓住她的手臂，将她直接拉进怀中。

靠在兰斯洛特的肩上什么也不敢做，被高文捏着下巴拉过去接吻，而腿再一次被分开，属于身下男人的手指探了进来。

只一会儿，身体就被熟练的动作抚慰得燥热不堪，拇指按在前方花蕊上摩擦逗弄，两根手指极富技巧性地探索甬道，在找到敏感点后毫不留情地刺激，小小的突起被指腹勾住快速摩擦，怎样扭动都躲不开。

高潮来得太快，在反应过来之前立香就只能把头垂在兰斯洛特肩上，抓皱他的衣服来抵御突然失控的快感，过后才发现自己刚才一直在无意识地呻吟求饶，此刻还在边喘息边断断续续地嗯嗯啊啊着。

她完全没有印象高文什么时候放开了她。现在自己一只手松垮地环着兰斯洛特，一只手勉强扶在他手臂上，头埋在他的肩头，像故意把被玩弄得无法自控的求饶都贴着他的耳朵喊出来一样。

“ 你还真是 ……” 她的男友一边感叹着，一边把她从男人身上抱出来，放在自己怀里， “…… 擅长演奏。 ”

脸被抬起，立香觉得它一定已经一片绯红，她整个人都仿佛着了火一样滚烫。一杯水被体贴地递过来，立香乖乖地低头喝了，一边发现经过两次折磨，她的嗓子已经被折腾得有些疼。

此刻她什么也不愿想了，只想靠着高文休息片刻。她不知道自己背对着紫发男人的下身没有遮盖，雪白的臀部因为跪姿而翘起，刚刚高潮过的下身还在收缩着吐出透明的液体。

兰斯洛特的阴茎抵在暴露的穴口，没有推入，而是用前端沾着爱液从穴口滑向前方，挤开阴唇来回挑弄，几次就让她忍不住扭动腰部。

“ 你想要他吗？ ” 她听见高文轻声问，一边握着她的手拉下拉链， “ 还是要我的？ ”

无力的摇头没有得到任何垂怜，反而被男友逼着握住又粗又大的柱体上下滑动， “ 光是听你的声音就已经这样了，立香帮我好不好？ ”

“ 不要 …… 啊！哈嗯 ……” 刚想摇头，后方的阴茎就插了进来，已经高潮过一次的穴口毫无抵抗力，被逼着一寸寸吞咽不同于手指的巨物。

“ 嗯不行 …… 不能再进去，到底了 …… 不行了 …… 呜呜 ……” 她一只手向后胡乱抵住男人腹部，想要阻止他继续进入，可连让那具健壮的身躯慢下动作都做不到，阴茎直接顶到了最深处，她吃痛地垂下头，接连喘息着，再也发不出一声。

等终于能重新聚焦后，她看清了自己手上的动作。她的整个手掌都沾满了高文阴茎溢出的体液，黏黏腻腻地随着动作发出咕叽咕叽的声音。

而高文再次给了她一个吻后，托着下巴用手指撬开她的唇。

舌苔被恶意压住的感觉引来一阵干呕的欲望，口腔被异物随意侵犯的感觉让人非常抗拒但又逃离不了，只能间或发出一些鼻音求他放过她。吞咽动作无法完成，唾液只能几乎要溢出来，总算，那只手在她再也受不了之前退了出去。

以为终于能得到一些喘息，却被人按着后颈压下去，接着浓郁的男性气息闯进来，嘴里已经塞进了粗硬的阴茎。

“ 呜 …… 嗯嗯 ……”

受到惊吓努力想要抬起身吐出去，却被按在脖子上的手一爱抚着一边强硬地摁住。眼前只有恐怖地放大的巨物，大半截都在外面，虎视眈眈地想要进入她的嘴里。可嘴里已经塞不下了，高文的龟头已经顶在软腭，快要戳到喉咙口了。她无助地调整呼吸，下意识地做了个吞咽动作，惹得高文忍不住又挺进去了一点。

根本 …… 根本无法逃脱，只能任这两个男人摆弄。无论是快感还是痛苦还是无助也好，他们给与什么她就只能接受什么。

当兰斯洛特开始抽动起来，顶得她前后晃动，让嘴里的的阴茎跟着动作进出时，眼泪终于忍不住流了下来。

“ 立香做得很好， ” 一只手轻轻拭去那颗泪， “ 很快就不难受了。 ”

无法回答也无法求饶，只能下意识地在喉咙被顶到的时候发出难受的呜咽。嘴里的性器早已被唾液和体液包裹得湿黏不堪，为了避免它胡乱戳在口腔里不得不用手扶着根部，于是手指间也沾了淫靡的液体。

“ 呜 …… 呜 …… 嗯 …… 嗯 ……”

身后的动作更加剧烈，小穴被一下一下狠狠地撑开，不仅每一次都顶到难以承受的深度，还让高文扶着她的头调整位置，让她一次次主动地用喉咙最深最软的部位撞击他的性器。异物的刺激让她干呕起来，高文按着她的后脑，让咽喉反射性的动作挤压了几次，终于退出来让立香喘口气，身后的动作也很配合地停下了。

“ 立香累吗？还是躺下吧。 ”

跪趴的姿势做到现在，腿已经微微有些抖了，腰早已有酸痛感。高文半抱着让立香躺在沙发上，又找了个靠垫让她枕着。她的下身已经一件衣物都不剩，一条腿被架到沙发靠背上。

“ 呵。 ” 兰斯洛特突然笑出声。

“ 怎么了？ ”

男人不说话，默默看着高文解开少女上身衣物的动作。衬衫只有几粒扣子还扣着，解开后连着针织外衣一起被拉到肩下，内衣被推开，雪白的胸部毫无遮挡地暴露出来。

高文不再管它们，抹去少女唇上的体液，托起她让她微微侧头， “ 立香再坚持一下，好不好？ ”

少女乖巧地张嘴，将嘴边的性器含入口中，不再抗拒，也没其他动作了。

“ 给她吗？ ” 兰斯洛特看着高文的动作， “ 看样子也撑不了多久。 ”

“ 可能实在是累坏了。 ” 看着性器进出立香的口中，高文覆上一边乳房。乳尖被刺激得受不了，少女嗯嗯地扭动起来。

下身的阴茎重新插进来，没有像之前那样贯穿到底，而是在入口不深的地方随意戳弄。

“ 嗯！ ” ，立香猛地弓起身，酥麻的快感好一阵才过去，身体却食髓知味地还想要更多。

兰斯洛特没有立刻满足她，在周围不轻不重地抽插，得不到满足的空虚感越发强烈，两腿间根本控制不住流下更多欲望的液体，立香扭着腰想让他再碰一碰那里，含着高文的阴茎黏腻地呻吟着，终于让兰斯洛特再次给与她奖励。

这次他没有停下，连间歇的喘息都不给，抵着那处快速冲撞。立香很快就受不了了，呜呜地扭动这想要逃开，下身却被箍着腰紧紧固定住，只能抱着高文的手臂承受兰斯洛特的动作。

“ 嗯 …… 啊哈 …… 嗯嗯 ……”

身体从未经受这样近似虐待的快感的冲击，在近乎抽搐地挺起腰，全身紧绷着经受快感，阴蒂还被火上浇油地按住碾弄。一层一层的高潮袭来，意识在快感的冲击下消散，她哭喊着弓起腰身，嘴里的和身下的性器却没有停下动作。

高潮的余韵里，咽喉被顶开灌入男人的精液，呛得她接连咳嗽，乳白的液体又从嘴边流了出来。下身的性器凶狠地抽插，最后顶到深处射了出来。

被抱进浴室的记忆有些零碎，似乎只有高文一个人在帮她清洗。全身裸露在男友面前已经激不起她的任何反应了。高文力气很大，可以轻易地抱着摆弄她。在洗到下身时也被恶意地抹着沐浴露抚过腿间敏感的肌肤，但最终还是没有再做什么。

她穿着高文的套头衫睡在沙发上，头枕着男友的大腿，腿赤裸地伸在兰斯洛特膝上。兰斯洛特扯过一件外套盖住它们，高文一只手绕过她肩头，拉着她的手。很快立香就彻底沉入了梦乡，两人的聊天也没有再注意了。

“ 我还以为爱情会让你变贞洁，这不还是和以前一样。 ”

“ 这句话得原样送给你。 ”

“ 那换个说法。我还真以为你会沉迷于那位无法得到的人，甚至愿意为她守身如玉呢。 ”

“ 你知道她怀孕了吗？他昨天刚告诉我的。 ” 男人指下，黑色的布料渐渐服帖地勾勒出少女纤细的小腿。

“ 你怎么说？ ”

“ 我祝福了他们。 …… 然后操了索尔兹伯里家的小妹妹。 ”

腿上少女的唇微微肿胀，在梦里下意识地做了个吞咽的动作。

“…… 你还是原来的你啊。 ”

“对你来说是好消息还是坏消息呢？”

高文不置可否，拿过桌上的纸袋翻了翻，掏出一个盒子。

“所以，你根本没用还问我有没有带避孕套？？？”

“啊，抱歉，”紫发男人无所谓地对上他的眼，“忘了。”


End file.
